Within this application several publications are referenced by arabic numerals within parentheses. Full citations for these references may be found at the end of the specification immediately preceding the claims. The disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into this application.
Various types of fungus are beneficial to the development of plants. Cooke (1) and Hayman (2). However, agricultural production is significantly reduced worldwide by a large number of pathogenic fungi. Rovira (3) and Moore-Landecker (4). Methods which attenuate these production loses can increase the profits of agricultural businesses and simultaneously provide consumers with a higher quality product at lower cost.
In the past, considerable effort has been devoted to the controlling of pathogenic fungus and destructive insects on plants. Presently, agricultural businesses depend in large measure on the use of fungicides to control fungus. Bonner (5). However, the prior art fungicides are expensive and create health risks for the applicators and for the consumers. Problems have also existed with regard to the control of insects on plants.
The agricultural use of alpha-keto acids is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,802 to Grybek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,803 to Grybek et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,674 to Grybek et al., the entire disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference. The agricultural use of chelates is disclosed in Chaberek (6).